Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapling device and, more particularly, to an endoscopic surgical stapling device configured to operate a tool assembly in a grasping mode independent of a clamping and/or firing mode.
Background of Related Art
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples, but two-part polymeric fasteners can also be utilized.
Instruments for this purpose can include a tool assembly with two elongated members which are respectively used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the members carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged, for example, in at least two lateral rows while the other member has an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. In some staplers, the stapling operation is effected by cam bars that travel longitudinally through the staple cartridge, with the cam bars acting upon staple pushers for sequentially ejecting the staples from the staple cartridge. A knife can travel between the staple rows for longitudinally cutting the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Such staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,532 and 6,241,139, each of which are currently owned by Tyco Healthcare Group LP, and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed through small incisions or through small diameter cannulas inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. Due to the limited degree of motion of an instrument when it is positioned through the skin, it may be quite difficult for a surgeon to manipulate the tool assembly of the instrument around body tissue to access and/or clamp the tissue site. Instruments having rotatable endoscopic body portions and rotatable and/or articulatable tool assemblies have been developed to overcome this problem and are commercially available. Although these instruments provide significant improvements in the endoscopic tool art, further improvements that may decrease the time required for surgical procedures and allow easier access to tissue sites are desired.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for an endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical device having a tool assembly which can be quickly and easily manipulated between different modes of operation.